


Twitterpated (or just crazy)

by ferggirl



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1369822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferggirl/pseuds/ferggirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Jake/Amy first kiss. The sun is shining, the birds are singing, and Amy's found three druggies to arrest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twitterpated (or just crazy)

Jake comes whistling around the corner, coffees in hand, to find her in the middle of an arrest. Two men are cuffed and standing docilely against the wall. 

"And," Santiago shoves the last perp up against the wall as she cuffs him, "your mother is the one who called this in, so you can stop telling me she’s going to bail you out."

"Oh, come on," Jake groans, "Three? I was gone for like fifteen minutes! It’s a beautiful spring day! Now we have to sit inside and do paperwork."

She glares at him as she plucks her coffee from his hand. “The opportunity arose.”

"Get this lady away from us, man!"

"Yeah, she crazy."

"Oh, she crazy?" Jake’s indignation shifts from Santiago to the jackasses wandering around with cocaine in their pockets at 9 am on a Tuesday. "You’re all just lucky I wasn’t here. I’ll show you crazy."

"Sure you will, Pineapples," she grins as the coffee hits her system. 

"I’ll show you  _all_ crazy,” he mutters, opening the door and standing back so she can stuff the three inside. She slams the door on the whining trio, and looks at him from her perch up on the curb.

"Peralta, for you crazy is borrowing Rosa’s jacket so you can blend in at a gay club for the night." 

"Santiago," he winces, "that was supposed to be background for some undercover and I only showed you the outfit to make sure it was authentic."

"Mmmmhmm." She looks smug, and far too satisfied with herself. The sun is shining behind her, and it  _is_  a nice spring day, and he’s never taken losing well.

"You want crazy?" he asks, just as she says, "Now if I were to do something like this-"

They lean toward each other at the same time, and the joke peters out when suddenly, her lips are inches from his own. 

"This would be crazy, right?" he asks.

"Totally crazy." 

Then one of them, he can’t tell who, closes the gap and their lips touch and the perps are pounding on the car window and the birds are singing and her hands are in his hair and he’s pretty sure he just dropped coffee in his shoe.

But that doesn’t matter because  _kissing. Kissing Santiago._

He finally remembers his own hands and brings one up to cup the back of her neck and for just a second she leans into him and his mind really does go blank.

Then she’s moving, fluffing her hair and wiping at her lipstick as she heads for the driver’s seat. Jake just stands there and stares at his coffee-filled shoe. 

"You are my favorite of all the shoes," he whispers. Then he slides into the passenger’s seat in time to hear her state clearly the consequences of any of their perps mentioning what just happened to anyone over the course of the rest of their lives. It’s pretty fair.

And if they don’t look at each other for the rest of the day, they make up for it in the elevator on the way home.


End file.
